1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fiber optic connectors and adapters for coaxially connecting fiber optic cables. More particularly, this invention pertains to an adapter to accept two ferrules to double the density of connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fiber optics have revolutionized telecommunications throughout the world. With the increased use of fiber optics, it is increasingly important to be able to connect and disconnect fiber optic cables from various sources. Two fiber optic cables can be optically coupled so that they are in communication with one another by using well-known SC connectors and an SC adapter thereby putting each fiber optic cable in communication with the other. The SC connectors are placed on the end of each cable and then plugged into the adapter. The adapter has two openings, each one designed to receive a connector.
An example of an SC adapter and connector are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663 to Beard, et al. dated May 31, 1994. In the '663 patent, the adapter is shown in FIG. 4 and the connector is shown in FIG. 3. The disclosure of the '663 patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Fiber optic connectors are commonly organized such that two adjacent connectors and adapters perform transmit and receive functions, respectively, in the fiber optic circuit. Historically, such separate transmit and receive connectors and adapters would be positioned in close proximity. The prior art has developed so-called duplex adapters where transmit and receive connectors are joined. An example of such is a Single Mode Duplex SC and Multi Mode Duplex SC of Amp Corporation. Such prior art duplex SC connectors require a substantially increased volume over single SC connectors such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663. It is desirable to increase the density of connectors in a telecommunications plant. It is the object of the present invention to provide a dual SC connector and adapter requiring no greater area than that required by the single SC connector and adapter shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,663.